


Magic Man

by Lalelilolu



Series: Lale's Inktober 2020 [30]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: If You Squint - Freeform, Immortal Husbands Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Inktober 2020, M/M, Mysterious, but I sear it is there in my head, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27333277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalelilolu/pseuds/Lalelilolu
Summary: Who are they? But more importantly Why are they?Thirtieth Day of Inktober (Omnious)
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Lale's Inktober 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953916
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Magic Man

Everyone knew to keep their distance from the mysterious stranger who kept his watch at the edge of the fair. It was one of those facts none has ever told you. It just seemed to be knowledge you were born with. Just another law of nature like a pen falling downwards instead of upwards when you drop it.

Okay maybe it was less a known fact and more the intimidating appearance of the man that kept everyone away. Jet black hair, black clothes and a permanent scowl on his face. Whoever managed to catch a glimpse of his eyes from underneath the hood of the stranger’s cape was pinned by intense hazel eyes that promised punishment for crossing him. Some even swore they saw the hint of black ink peeking from the man’s neckline and that he carried a bow and a quiver full of red-feathered arrows with him, but those were said to be mere rumours. A bow would’ve surely attracted more attention than the few curious glances the stranger got.

Another known fact known by everyone was that there was a truly magical man at the fair. He was all sparkles and glitter and great gestures; a show put on for the adults and children watching. The passing audience didn’t generally give the man a second thought, thinking he was like any other fortune teller, but the people working there every day knew better.

They knew that whenever the sparkly, glittery man heard about their sorrows and troubles, the causes of them would dwindle and vanish with time. No one knew if the man was truly magical, but they didn’t have anything to lose by telling him their worries except their good-luck charm in the form of this magician.

That was probably the reason why no one ever brought up what happened in the evenings after all the guests had left and the fair was dark. No one whispered about the fact that, like clockwork, the magical man would leave his tent and leave with the mysterious stranger at the edge of the fair. Everyone working at the fair knew it happened, it was one of those facts none had ever told you, you just witnessed it for yourself.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think ♥


End file.
